The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to offloading and reduced-pressure treatment systems, devices, and methods.
It is necessary at times to manage medical problems on a patient's foot or other extremity. Many wounds, or abnormal tissue sites, occur on a patient's foot. For example, diabetics frequently develop neuropathic foot conditions, such as ulcers. Treating the various conditions on extremities, and particularly on the foot, can present many challenges. The treatment may require accommodation, relief of pressure and shear forces, and shock absorption. Devices are often used for such purposes. For example, a total-contact cast, which is made by total-contact casting (TCC), may be used to provide decreased plantar pressures by increasing the weight bearing on the entire lower leg. Numerous other devices may be used also, such as orthotic dynamic system splints, neuropathic walkers, total-contact ankle-foot orthosis, healing sandals, etc. Often the devices involve limited access to the wound or tissue site.